The Shinobi Prankster
by YinShadow
Summary: Naruto finds a strange mask in the woods, his life changes when he wears it, this is a request fanfic foe themask501. Sasuke bashing Sakura bashing and a occasional Kakashi bashing. Rated M for Language and strange humour
1. Chapter 1

The Shinobi Prankster

A/N: This is a request Fanfic for themask501, I love the movie and I accept this request as a fan of The Mask… OH SOMEBODY STOP ME!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Mask**

Chapter 1: finding the mask

Konoha 13 years ago

Now some people think that demons and gods from myths are just myths, well they're wrong. One night a mysterious person decides to awaken the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune and tells her that Konoha woke her up. Why would he do that? For fun that is.

That person was none other than Loki the Norse God of mischief, a true born prankster, but awakening the Kyuubi is just the beginning, he then takes out a green wooden mask and hides it in the wood so if a mortal finds it, he or she will gain his powers and love of pranks if worn. Loki was such a master of pranks that he categorises the pranks in different levels from E to SSS

E level prank are just you average harmless pranks, like whoopee cushions.

D level pranks are still harmless but creative, like apple-pie beds

C level pranks are creative but harmful, something like putting them in a barrel and pushing it down a hill.

B level pranks are like C level pranks, but dangerous.

A level pranks involve magic or skill.

S level pranks are the scariest pranks of all, it makes the victim scare the hell of them.

SS level pranks are hurtful, contains explosives and sexual humor, nicknamed "XXX prank"

SSS level pranks are the most deadly pranks of all, like fallen safes to getting a bear-trap chomping your manhood. (Ouch)

The prank Loki performed was in face a rare SSSS level prank, the last he did that he was exiled by his father Odin because 1000s of innocent lives were lost by that king of prank and this current prank indeed cost 1000s of lives, Kyuubi is rather pissed off as she think that Konoha disturbs her rest, Loki laughs at this as he magic himself some popcorn to watch the chaos.

Then sadly the chaos ended when a certain ninja sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn baby, Loki pouted in disappointment to see his SSSS level prank ended, he was about to go to a tropical island to relax when…

"LOKI!"

"Oh shit" said Loki

Oh shit indeed as Odin, the Norse God-King appears crossing his arms and tapping his foot at Loki

"Hello father" said Loki unenthusiastically

"Don't "Hello father me" Loki" said Odin "What have I told you about using SSSS level pranks on mortals"

"But I'm bored" said Loki, acting like a child

Odin sighs and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you" said Odin

"What can't you do, you banished me remember" said Loki

"yes I did, but that didn't made you learn not to use SSSS rank pranks at Mortals" said Odin "So as punishment, I will seal you in that INFERNAL mask for ALL ETENITY"

"No, no nonononono, please, please reconsider please" said the panicking Loki

"Too late Loki, you have no one to blame but yourself" said Odin as he seal Loki in the mask

"DAMN YOUUUUUU…. you old fart" said Loki as he gets sealed in the mask

"May the gods of these lands have mercy to whoever finds that mask" said Odin as he disappears back to Valhalla.

Konoha: present

It's been 13 year since the Kyuubi's attack, the Yondaime Hokage sealed wawy the Kyuubi within a newborn child with the cost of his life. The child was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's no.1 prankster. Naruto hates it when someone shuns him and sees him as the demon who attacked Konoha 13 years ago, we wanted revenge against the village and that kind of revenge involves pranks, he has been doing these pranks for 7 years, pranks like putting itching power in the Inuzuka's clothes, pouring laxatives in the Akamichi's foods, spraying insecticide in the Aburame Compund, dying the "Last Uchiha's" hair pink and posting fake rumors of Sasuke being gay in the fangirl's houses.(A/N I think those rumors are true *Shudder*) But the main prank that Naruto did that made him famous is graffiti on the Hokage faces.

However, that main prank got Naruto in trouble as his teacher Iruka Umino caught him and drags him to the Ninja Academy.

Ninja Acadamy

"Naruto, this is the 5th time this week, and you missed today's lesson…again" said Iruka twitching his brow in anger.

"Hmph" said Naruto

Iruka is now ticked off at Naruto's behaviour.

"Now thanks to you, we will review the lesson" said Iruka

The whole class groaned and glares daggers at Naruto, except for a certain white eyed girl. Sakura the pink haired bans… I mean Kunochi in training performed a perfect transformation of Iruka, Iruka nods and tick her on the note pad, and then Sasuke the duck ass e… in mean the "Last Uchiha" also performed a perfect transformation of Iruka, Iruka nods and ticks Sasuke. Sasuke looks at Naruto with a smirk on his face and walks away, Naruto glares at Sasuke as he and Sasuke are rivals.

"Try and beat that…loser" said Sasuke

Naruto growls at Sasuke, Naruto walks in as it's his turn, he channels his chakra.

"Transform" said Naruto as smoke poofs out and Naruto did his perfect transformation, but not Iruka or the students expected.

"Hello boy" said Naruto in his sexy jutsu, flirting with the boys.

The male population in the classroom, including Iruka failed by loss of blood shooting out from their noses. Some girls blushed to see Naruto's invented jutsu and a certain pink-haired girl growled in anger.

"NA-RU-TO!" shouts Sakura as she cracks her knuckles and chases him to beat the living daylights out of him.

Fortunately Naruto noticed Sakura's KI and dashes to a safety spot.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BAKA!" shouts Sakura as she chases Naruto

"If I'm a Baka, then why am I running for my life then" yells Naruto

The female students sweat drops at what Naruto said, he just said something logical and smart.

Despite his idiotic personality Naruto is quite smart, scratch that he's completely intelligent, perhaps smarter than last year's rookie. He decided to hide his intellect so he can work on his deception and perhaps live a normal life were no one can shun at him.

Woods

Naruto managed to lose the raging banshee, he huffed and puffed as he lost his breath, he had been running for hours that class is over and its night time. Naruto decides to walk through the woods to avoid a certain pink-haired girl, he then trip over something and fell on the ground, he looks to see some thing green and wooden half buried on the floor.

He then dugs up the mysterious item and reveals to be a strange green wooden mask, Naruto turns to see the back of the mask then he sees flashes of green and pink, he then tries to put on when.

"HEY, YOU THERE"

Naruto stops to see the ANBU that was assigned by the Sandaime Hokage to defend him.

"What are you doing here?" said the ANBU "It's dangerous here at night"

"I was look for…" said Naruto as he search for an excuse until he looks at the mask in his hand "My mask, I got it"

Konoha

The ANBU escorts Naruto back to Konoha, he told him to stay home as it's the festival of the Kyuubi's defeat and Naruto know what will people think if he is there. Naruto then walks to his apartment, hold the mask he found.

"Well well well, look what we got here guys"

Naruto then sees Sasuke with Kiba and Sai.

"Looks like Naruto is been sent home and is not invited to the festivities" said Sasuke smirking at Naruto "like I don't blame the villagers, who would want a dead last idiot spoiling all the fun"

"Oh don't worry Sas-gay, I don't want you and you little boyfriend be disappointed, I'm going home anyway" said Naruto

Without Naruto or anyone knowing, the mask starts to snicker at the phrase "Sas-gay" Naruto made. Sasuke growls at Naruto for making those rumours, he the grabs Naruto by his Jacket and glared at him.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, I AM NOT GAY!" yells Sasuke

"Then tell me, why didn't you looks at any of the girls, either that or you're a eunuch" said Naruto

Kiba and Sai couldn't help but chuckle, Sasuke growls and punches Naruto in the face, Naruto dropped the mask, Sasuke notice this and picks it up.

"So, you're thinking of going to the festivals in a mask" said Sasuke as he throws the mask on the floor "I wouldn't bother loser, nobody likes you so piss off and die in a ditch or somewhere"

Naruto growls at Sasuke, he picks up his mask and walks to his apartment, hearing the laughter and cheers in the festivities.

Naruto's apartment

Naruto arrives at his apartment; the walls are all got graffiti saying "Demon", "Die Demon Die" and "Yondaime killer". He ignores the eviction note on the door and enters his apartment, the landlord is like everyone else, he to hate Naruto for being the container of Kyuubi. Naruto looks at his small apartment, the wallpaper were torn and filled with graffiti saying thing that relates to the kyuubi, even there is a doodle of the kyuubi hanging on a noose. He places the mask on the bedside table and drifts to sleep in his messy bed, ignoring the windows being smashed by drunken shinobi shouting "Bloody demon" and "Just die already".

Naruto couldn't sleep, not while there's a party outside, today is October 10th, Naruto's birthday and also the anniversary of the Yondaime's death. He jumps out of bed and picks up the mask. He tries putting it on when it starts to suck into Naruto's face, Naruto took it off and panicked, and he looks at the green and pink light at the back and slowly puts it on. The mask fuses into Naruto's face and he starts to scream.

"AHHHH!" screams Naruto as the mask starts to turn into a second layer of skin, he then starts to spin wildly like a orange and blue tornado, bumping into torn off furniture, bouncing of them like bumper from a pinball machine, the tornado changes colour from "kill me" orange and blue to "Sexy" black and red. Naruto stop to reveal himself in a rather expensive black mafia suit with a red shirt and black tie. His hair grew a few inches and falls down to his neck, it remains spiky but it now has red streak at the end. Naruto took off his fedora hat and reveals his mature, sexy and green face. "SSSSSSSSMOKE'EMMMMM!

Naruto grins as he rushes to the mirror to see his handsome face.

"It's party time, P-A-R-T…Why? Because I gotta" said Naruto as he rushes outside "Watch Konoha, because there's a new Naruto in town, HA HA HA!

**Cliffhanger**

**Naruto wore the mask and Sasuke is done for and so is Konoha.**

**OOOOOH, SOMEBODY STOP HIM!**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

The Shinobi Prankster

A/N: This is a request Fanfic for themask501, I love the movie and I accept this request as a fan of The Mask… OH SOMEBODY STOP ME!

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Naruto or the Mask**

Chapter 2: Mayhem at Konoha

Naruto exits his Apartment and dashes to the festivities, as he leaves his apartment room and walks to the stairs he notice a sign on the landlord's door saying: _Do not disturb. _Naruto hushes to the readers and tiptoes pass the landlord's door quietly as possible. As Naruto quietly leaves, an alarm clock hops out from his pocket and starts ringing and giggling mischievously. Naruto panics as he tries to catch the clock but failed a dozen times. Naruto growled angrily until he smirks evil as he pulls out a crochet mallet and laughs like a maniac.

The clock starts to sweat cogs and screws in panic, Naruto slams his mallet at the clock but the clock evades and a hole formed on the floor, Naruto tries again but missed again and created a hole on the wall.

"I've got you now" said Naruto as he slams the mallet on the clock and succeeded "Snooze"

Unfortunately the slam alerted the landlord, Naruto turns to see the landlord scream in terror, Naruto screams his eyes and tongue out…literally at what the landlord. The landlord rushes to bring out his shotgun and aims at Naruto; Naruto then starts bouncing crazily evading the bullets and shrapnel until he falls from the ledge.

"!"

BOOM

Naruto heavily crashed on the ground head first, he pulls himself out and his face is flattened like a pancake.

"Look Ma, I'm road-kill HA HA HA" jokes Naruto as he stands up and blew his thumb and inflates himself back. Naruto dusted himself until a truck arrives and honks impatiently at Naruto.

"Hey move it, I got a 5 dozens of sake here for the festivities" said the driver as he honks the horn.

"I think he want's to communicate" said Naruto to the readers, and then he pulls out a small horn with writing on the honker saying _Squeeze me gently_

While the drive keeps honking his horn at Naruto, Naruto honk his horn at the driver.

"AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGAH!"

The loud noise starts to shatter glasses and break the barrels in the truck, sake now spilt and the noise ended. Naruto blew the nozzle of the horn gently and pockets it. Naruto walks pass the now broken truck and driver with a new hairstyle, his hair is smoky and defies gravity. Naruto then hears music and laughter nearby, he grins evilly and mischievously as he enters the festivities.

Festivities

Naruto enters the festivities, the citizens celebrate the anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat and honor the Yondaime's scarifies to save Konoha from the breast. Naruto hates this time of day because it the same date of his birthday, also that the villagers would kill him if they see him at the festivities. Naruto however doesn't care right now because he is gonna have some fun and I mean not the type that the villagers are in. Naruto casually walks pass the drunken men and blushing women that saw Naruto look handsome in his suit when he is surrounded by Danzo and his ROOT ANBU.

"Hey Demon, don't you know what day it is?" said Danzo angrily at the fact that Naruto is here.

"As a matter of fact I do Gramps" said Naruto as he dashes by Danzo and looks at his watch. "It's about 4 second before I honk your nose and pull you underwear over your head.

BEEP

As his watch beeps, Naruto then honks Danzo's nose and pulled his underwear over his head, and then ran laughing.

"GRR GET HIM!" shouts Danzo as he tries to remove his underwear over his head and struggling badly.

"Hai lord Danzo" said the head ROOT ANBU as he and his squad chases after Naruto

Naruto rushes like the road-runner being chased by Willie Coyote, he enters the pub and closes it, he barricades it by hammering planks on the door, bricks it up and welds it with a steel cover, then he chains it up and locks it. He wipes the sweat from his brow until he looks to see the ROOT ANBU with their swords out.

"AAHHHHHH!" Naruto screams his skull and tongue out at what he was now surrounded.

"You're surrounded Naruto, put your hands in the air or we'll attack" said Lead ROOT ANBU

Naruto tries to think of a way out until he smirks, he then snaps his fingers and the spotlight shines on him.

"Hit it" said Naruto

(Song Cue)

Naruto spins around and now wears a Cuban mambo dance costume; he then starts dancing the mambo that shakes his maracas. Then the ROOT ANBU starts to feel the rhythm. Naruto the kicks the door down and starts to starts to sing while leaving the building.

**They call me Cuban Pete,  
I'm the king of the Rumba beat,  
When I play the Maracas I go  
Chick chicky boom  
Chick chicky boom**

Naruto starts to sway his hips and shakes his maracas, the women joins in with him.

**Yes, sir, I'm Cuban Pete  
I'm the craze, of my native street  
When I start to dance, everything goes  
Chick chicky boom  
Chick chicky boom**

**The senorita's they sing,  
And then they swing with their lumbaro.  
It's very nice!  
So full of spice  
And when they dance and they bring a happy ring,  
They're a care-o, singing a song...  
All the day long!  
**  
**So if you like the beat,  
Take a lesson from Cuban Pete,  
And I'll teach you to  
Chick chicky boom  
Chick chicky boom  
Chick chicky boom!**

The female ROOT ANBU starts to sing

"**He's really a modest guy"**

"**Although he's a hottest guy"**

"**In Konoha"**

"**In Konoha"  
**  
**Si Senorita, I know that you would like to chicky boom chick.**

The Male ROOT ANBU sings as well

"**It's very nice!"  
"So full of spice!"**

**Naruto starts to dance and flirt with the girl, making them blush**

**I place my hand on your hip and if you will just give me your hand,  
Then we shall try,  
Just you and I...AYE-AYE-AYE!**

"**OLÉ!"**

**So if you like the beat,  
Take a lesson from Cuban Pete,  
And I'll teach you to  
Chick chicky boom  
Chick chicky boom  
Chick chicky boom!  
**  
Naruto, the ROOT ANBU and the citizens all form and do the conga line, Naruto leads in the dance and everyone is enjoying themselves.

Danzo arrives to see if Naruto is dealt with and what he sees angers him, his ROOT ANBU doing the conga line WITH Naruto. Then they break up doing the mambo, Naruto starts scatting while he dances. Sasuke, Kiba and Sai see this and scowled at Naruto, Sai then starts to feel the beat when Sasuke stops him.

"Start dancing and I'll blow your brains out" threatens Sasuke

While Naruto and the ROOT ANBU continue to dance, Danzo set out a firework to get the ROOT ANBU's attention. Naruto knows that it's over

**Ow!  
See Ya!**

(Song ends)

"Okay guys, show's over" said Danzo "What do you think this is? a festival? GET THAT DEMON!"

The ROOT ANBU then chases after Naruto, Naruto laughs crazily as he's being chased by Danzo's lapdogs. As Naruto stops near an alley, he turns and glares at the ROOT ANBU

"Come on" said Naruto as he now dashes to the alley.

"Let's go men" said the ROOT ANBU leader as he and the other ROOT ANBU enters the, as they entered the alley they stopped to see Naruto in a carnival game vender uniforn, holding a megaphone.

"STEP RIGHT UP AND GET YOUSELF A BALLON ANIMAL" said Naruto speaking in his megaphone then he throws it, and heard a window smash and a cat yelped. "Come on, don't shy…MOVE IT!"

The ROOT ANBU curiously walks closer to the balloon animal vender and watches Naruto blow an orange balloon, and starts bending and twisting it.

"Now my first trick…I'm gonna make something special for you son" said Naruto pointing to the dog masked ROOT ANBU while he twists the balloon a bit more until it forms into a balloon giraffe.

"We have a giraffe" said Naruto as he gives the balloon to the Dog ROOT ANBU "Here you go son now get out of here, you're bothering me"

"Thanks" said Dog ROOT in delight

"Wow" said the Cat ROOT ANBU as she tries to touch it but Dog moves away.

"Now…" said Naruto as hs reatches out something out of his pocket and reveals a used condom "…Sorry, wrong pocket"

Naruto throws away the condom and hears another window smash and a person screaming "WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto then reaches out a pink balloon and blows it up.

"Now for my next trick…a bit over here and there…and viola" said Naruto as he presents a dog like balloon "A French poodle"

As a ROOT ANBU tries to claim it, Naruto bursts it.

"Sorry son, the dog was rabid I have to put it down" said Naruto "Now last but not least…my favourite"

Naruto pulls out a black balloon, blows it up and starts twisting it until is reveals a strange looking model, then the balloon transforms something that turned the ROOT ANBU pale in fright.

"A Tommy Gun" smirk Naruto evilly as he points the gun at the ROOT ANBU

"Oh Shit" said the ROOT ANBU as they run for their lives.

Naruto laughs like a maniac while firing his Tommy gun at the ROOT ANBU, none where killed but scared shitless. Naruto spat on the floor and said in a New York style.

"Happy Birthday to me…Pigs" said Naruto as he throws away the Tommy gun and hears another window smash and a puppy yelp. "This is incredible, with these powers I can be…A SUPER HERO, fight against crime, and protect the innocent. WORK FOR WORLD PEACE!"

Then Naruto smirks evilly and said

"But first…"

Naruto then leaves to the Hyuuga Compound, now in a ninja stereotype costume and sneaks into the bedrooms, stealing their clothes and replacing them with green spandex and orange leg warmers, all except a certain pearl-eyed princess. Naruto placed a beautiful rose on the bedside and kissed her cheek before he leaves.

Next Naruto enters the Inuzuka compound; Naruto quieted the dogs with sausages. The whole clan are out at the festivities; Naruto takes out a can labelled _X-tra strong Itching powder: Works up to 48 hours_, he sprinkles the powder only on Kiba's clothes and starts to snicker. As he finishes, he leaves the compound without being detected by any one from the clan.

Then he enters the "Last Uchiha's apartment, he bugs the room with cameras and bobby traps the room with balloons filled with pink hair dye and pink clothes dye. He snickers even more as he can't wait to see on Sas-gay's face, hair and clothes.

And now for the Grand finale, Naruto dashes and enters into a certain one-eyed pervert's house and searches for his Yuri porn stash.

"Bingo" said Naruto as he found the stash under the loose floorboards under the rug.

Naruto then takes the Yuri porn out and replaces it with Yaoi porn, he then bugs the room with cameras as he wanted to see on Kakashi's face that his precious Yuri porn is been replaced with Yaoi.

"Consider this as a birthday present" said Naruto as he chuckles like a pervert and tucks the Yuri porn in his pockets.

Then Naruto leaves Kakashi's house and walks casually to avoid suspicion, the suddenly he sees Kakashi reading his precious.

"Evening" said Naruto

"You too" said Kakashi with even looking at Naruto as he walk/reads to his house.

"3,2,1"

"NOOOOOO!" screams Kakashi "THE GREAT GOD HENTAI HAS DAMNED ME, NOOOO!"

"Pffff HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughs Naruto uncontrollably at what Kakashi said, then he hairs a certain Gay Emo scream as is covered in pink dye, a dog boy screaming in pain as he starts to scratch all around, but no screams from the Hyuugas.

"Well, they'll get a surprise in the morning, he he he" said Naruto as he now walks back to his home, without the landlord noticing him.

"And a very happy birthday to me, HA HA HA!" said Naruto as he enters his room for a good night's rest.

**Cliffhanger**

**Here you go, Sasuke and Kiba will be really pissed and so will the Hyuugas (except Hinata), Kakashi will have to go to therapy, talking about the Porn God Hentai damning him and replacing his Yuri to Yaoi, Kakashi HATES Yaoi (No he's not Homophobic) Anyway, I might give Naruto a harem so vote please, the most votes enters Naruto's future harem.**

**OOOOOH, SOMEBODY STOP HIM!**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

The Shinobi Prankster

A/N: This is a request Fanfic for themask501, I love the movie and I accept this request as a fan of The Mask… OH SOMEBODY STOP ME!

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Naruto or the Mask**

Chapter 2: Birth of the Shinobi Prankster

Naruto's apartment

Its morning now and the sun shine on our favorite blonde's face. Naruto groans and curses at the blasted orb of light and covers his head with a pillow. Then the alarm beeps loudly, Naruto groans again and picks up something he could use to destroy the blasted thing. He notices that in his hand is a book, but not just any book. Naruto opens it up and takes a peek at it; he fainted with blood leaking out of his nostrils and dizzy swirls in his eyes.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto wakes up and finds himself not in his apartment; he is in some sort of bunker or trench. The doorways are supported by bags of sand defended by barbwire, then he hears muttering and sees a source of light, Naruto walks to the light source and sees 2 figures in army uniforms.

The first figure is a man with spiky black uniform, a happy child look on his face and a mischievous grin on his face. The second figure is a woman with a well figured body, wide hips, smooth skin, D-cup breasts and flowing red hair. What surprised Naruto that the woman has fox-like ears, red eyes with cat-like pupils and 9 flow red tails.

The 2 figures see Naruto and salutes to him like a respected general.

"Hello, sir" said the man like a soldier speaking to the General.

Naruto was shocked to hear that, spoke to him with respect. He never had that in his life, all he gets were shuns, hateful glares, beating to a pulp and hurtful quotes like "Demon" and "Kyuubi incarnate". Naruto starts to cry in happiness that for once that someone treats him with respect. Then the woman salutes to Naruto as well.

"**Jolly well done Kit" **said the woman in a posh British accent **"You showed those idiots, is that right Loki?"**

"That's right Kyuubi" said the man known as Loki "Why didn't I think of that…replacing Yuri with Yaoi and keeping it, genius…creative…words that aren't invented yet to describe that masterpiece of a prank"

Naruto is now getting confused, what prank and what doe mean about replacing Yuri into…then it hit him, before he was unconscious he had a Yuri porn novel in his hand, and then he had a flackback about last night, he clutches his mouth to stop him self from laughing until he couldn't hold it any long.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA, OMG IT WASN'T A DREAM AT ALL, HA HA HA HA HA HA I DID PRANK THOSES BASTARDS HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Then Kyuubi and Loki joined in with the laughter, after all it was very funny, bobby trapping the "Last Uchiha's" apartment with pink dye filled balloons, putting iching powder on Kiba's clothes, replacing the Hyuuga's (except Hinata's) clothes with green spandex and orange leg warmers. Then there was the pe-ace de resistance, replacing Kakashi's Yuri porn with Yaoi.

They laughed for an hour, until they calmed down and sat down.

"That was a greatest performance I've ever saw, kid" said Loki "Now I think it's time for an explanation"

"**That's right, the Kit needs to know" **said Kyuubi

"Explain what?" said Naruto

"About the mask you found, well it's now fused into you now thanks to Kyuubi's chakra and my curse" said Loki

The room got quiet for a minute until…

"I'M CURSED!" screams Naruto as the room shock like an earthquake.

"**Calm dow****n Kit, since you're a gifted prankster, the "curse" is more of a gift, isn't that right Loki?"** said Kyuubi

"That's right, despite of me being a God of mischief, I'm quite a nice guy" said Loki "And with those pranks you pulled, I can't say no to you. Anyway let me explain"

Then suddenly the WWI bunker turns into a class room, Loki is in an Edwardian teacher's robe and cap, and Kyuubi is in a sex teacher uniform with glasses and a cane, her hair tied up in pigtails.

"**Class is now in section" **said Kyuubi tapping her cane on her hand.

Naruto finds himself in a schoolboy uniform: black trouser, white shirt, black tie and a black blazer. On his head is a black school cap and on his pocket is a slingshot.

"Now we'll start with the beginning" said Loki in a serious teacher-like tone. "13 years ago, I awoken Kyuubi from her slumber and told her that Konoha woke her. While she went on a rampage, I placed the green mask you found in the woods yesterday. Then my father Odin imprisoned me in that mask and gave you strange and humorous powers, like…mine" said Loki "Now any questions"

"Yeah that why everyone hates me, that I have a dangerous, evil…sexy demon in me" said Naruto as he now starts to feel warm as he think Kyuubi looks damn sexy in that uniform.

"**Ooh I will LOVE to give you detention Kit" **purrs Kyuubi seductively

WHAM

"KYUUBI, Stop flirting with the pupil while I'm teaching" said Loki slamming his cane on the desk.

"**Yes sir" **pouts Kyuubi with her ears and tails down.

"Now… where was I?...er….Oh yes, once you found the mask and put it on, it merges into you face like second skin, but don't worry you won't get green skin but a rather handsome face that the ladies would die for" said Loki

Kyuubi quietly growls in lust at Naruto, as he does look handsome, Naruto looks like the Yondaime with whiskers and red streaks at the end of his face. Nartuo finds a mirror to see and his eyes popped out…literally. Naruto freaked out a bit and pushes his eyes back in.

"W-What just happened?" said Naruto

"That was an example of what your power can do, imagine yourself as a cartoon character and dose expressions you make are like of a cartoon, for example, when you see a damn sexy women…"

"**Like me" **interrupted Kyuubi

"…like Kyuubi, you either turn your head into a wolf and howls at her, or you heart pounds wildly that it sticks out of your chest…"

"Or you get love hearts in your eyes" said Naruto

"Exactly, my you are a fast learner" smirks Loki "But seriously, your powers aren't just for pranks but is fun to use them for them. They are used to…I don't know defeat bad guys, save you amigos all that shit. Anyway class dismissed…oh don't forget to go to the academy…or you'll never be…"

Loki then turns into an old sensei with long whisker moustache and speaks in an old Asian accent "A master of deception and pranks, grasshopper"

Naruto and Kyuubi sweat drops at Loki.

"What? ...I hear them at the movies" said Loki before the mindscape collapses and Naruto regains consciousness.

Real world

Naruto groans his head and rubs his head.

"Boy that was a weird dream" said Naruto

**Kyuubi: It's no dream Kit, and you're gonna be late**

"What?" said Naruto as he looks at the wall clock and pop his eyes out "AHH, I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

Naruto then jumps out of bed in dashes quickly…very quickly into the bathroom to get a shower, the he brushes his teeth quickly and his teeth sparkle that would make Gai's to shame, he washes his face, dries his hair and leave the bathroom…then he returns to admire his handsome Yondaime-like face.

"Hello handsome" said Naruto before he leaves to get dressed.

He reaches his wardrobe, all his sees is "Kill me" Orange, "Kill me" Orange and Oh…"Kill me" Orange. Naruto lashes them away and snaps his fingers as the wardrobe is filled with PROPER clothes. Naruto pulls out some black baggy ninja pants, black tight sweatshirt, black shades and black ninja gloves (Blade's Uniform). Naruto eats his breakfast, his PROPER breakfast and not Ramen. Naruto finishes, he grabs his last piece of toast and his new navy blue jacket, and leaves his apartment and runs to the Academy.

Ninja Academy

Naruto barely made it in time today is the exams. Naruto enters the academy and see everyone's shocked faces. They saw Naruto not wearing his "Kill me" Orange jacket and pants, now he's wearing a "Sexy" black. Naruto walks down to his seat next to a now Pink Sasuke Uchiha.

_I see the prank worked_ thought Naruto then he here Kiba growling as he scratches everywhere muttering about whoever did this will pay. _Make that 2_

Hokage Tower

Sarutobi, the Jonin (Except Kakashi due the fact that he's on therapy) are watching the soon to be Genin. Anko Mitarashi, former student of Orochimaru and Special Jonin is eyeing on a certain sexy blonde.

"Meow, that blonde is sexy looking" said Anko

"Anko behave" said Kurenai who is hiding her blush and the fact that Naruto really looks sexy.

"Shh, the exam is starting" said Asuma as he watches the students getting their name called out.

Academy classroom

"Next…Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka

Naruto stood up and enters the exam room to either pass or fail, and then Naruto exits the room with a sad expression on his face. Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura smirk at Naruto as they know that Naruto failed.

"I have something to tell you all…" said Naruto sadly and then theres a very long pause.

"Well, what is it, Dope" said Sasuke impatiently as he is getting curious.

"I…" said Naruto as he now grins and presents his Hitai-ate in his hand "PASSED!"

Everyone anime fell, Naruto laughs at the expression on their faces and whistles a happy tune as he sits down.

"Grr you jerk, you waited for that to happen, didn't you?" said Sasuke angrily

"Oh come on, can't I add a bit of dark humour in the air" chuckles Naruto then he presents his hand to Sasuke "Anyway, if we get to me partners, we should get acquainted, what do you say?"

"I suppose" said Sasuke as he shakes his hand.

BUZZZZZZ

Sasuke starts to shake and jerk as he is getting electrocuted and flies into the wall. Naruto laughs as he shows him his hand buzzer.

"Ha ha ha, a ninja must see through deception" said Naruto as he laughs at Sasuke.

Everyone sweat drops at Naruto, despite his new looks and handsome appearance, he's still Naruto, Konoha's No.1 Prankster. Now he's Naruto the Shinobi Prankster and they better watch out.

Hokage Tower

The Jonin saw that and starts to laugh at that, the oldest trick in the book. Sabutobi chuckles at Naruto's little prank, after all he is Konoha's No.1 prankster. Then suddenly, Hiashi barges in wearing green spandex and orange leg warmers, everyone saw this and bursts out laughing at Hiashi, except Gai since he thinks it's "youthful".

"Lord Hokage, I wanted to report that De…Brat for breaking and entering" said Hiashi blushing in embarrassment at the clothes he's wearing.

"*chuckle* and what proof do you have against Naruto?" said Sarutobi

"I…none, but I know it's him. The only clothes he didn't stole are Hinata's" said Hiashi

"Hiashi, without proof of Naruto's crimes I can't punish him" said Sarutobi "Oh and have a… pfff… youthful day HA HA HA HA HA"

Hiashi blushes a dark red, putting Hinata's to shame. Then he leaves the Hokage Tower, laughter echoes outside the tower as everyone sees Hiashi in green spandex and orange leg warmers. The Hyuuga's reputations is destroyed permanently, but the Jonin's didn't care, they still laughs at the ingenious prank Naruto pull on that clan, if the Uchiha clan weren't massacred, then that would a sight to see if Naruto pulled a prank on them.

"Naruto, you never cease to amaze me that was truly my laugh of the day" said Sarutobi as he still laughs the Hyuuga prank, created my Naruto Uzumaki, the Shinobi Prankster.

**Cliffhanger**

**Naruto now has the power of the mask and passed the exam, who will be his sensei? I'll give you a hint: It's not Kakashi. Konoha will soon regret of shunning him because he's not done yet, Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

**OOOOOH, SOMEBODY STOP HIM!**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

The Shinobi Prankster

A/N: This is a request Fanfic for themask501, I love the movie and I accept this request as a fan of The Mask… OH SOMEBODY STOP ME!

Oh and before I announced the next chapter I would like to announce the winners for being in Naruto's harem. The winners are…

*Drum roll*

Anko

Kurenai

Hana

Hinata

Temari

And…

FemKyuubi

Thank you so much for voting and enjoy this next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Naruto or the Mask**

Chapter 4: Konoha's ninja team of TERROR!

Next Day: Ninja Acadamy

Naruto, Konoha's Shinobi Prankster is walking into the Academy as today is pairing up the teams. As Naruto enters the classroom, everyone looks at him and panics. Because of what happened to Mizuki last night when he tried to steal the forbidden scroll, Naruto dropped a piano on him, killing him and returned the scroll to the Hokage.

(Flashback)

Naruto walks to his apartment with a smile on his face and a hitai-ate on his waist like a belt. Then he notices someone holding a large scroll on his back. Naruto follows the mysterious stranger to the secret hideout in the woods outside Konoha. The moonlight reveals the stranger to be Mizuki, on his back is the forbidden scroll containing strong and forbidden jutsus.

"He he he, finally I've got it" said Mizuki "As shame that demon brat passed but at least I got the scroll"

"I wouldn't be sure about that" said Naruto as he leaves the shadows. "Mizuki you're under arrest for theft and treason"

"HA HA HA HA, yeah right" said Mizuki "Like a weak Genin like you can defeat me; do you know why everyone hates you? I'll tell you; 13 years ago the Kyuubi was not killed but sealed, sealed and reincarnated as a newborn child. YOU NARUTO ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"

Naruto wasn't paying attention; he was listening to his tunes on his iphone.

"Huh, did you say something?" said Naruto looking blankly at Mizuki

The therapists

"AAAACHOOO!" sneezed a certain masked cycloptic pervert

"Bless you" said the therapist "Now let's go back to your childhood…"

Mizuki's hideout

"GRRR, YOU DARE MOCK ME!" shouts Mizuki as he pulls out his kunai and charges at Naruto with the intent to kill

"You know, you shouldn't play with knives" said Naruto as he eats a banana and throws away the skin.

Mizuki ignored Naruto until he slips in the banana skin; slides pass Naruto and slams in a tree. Mizuki recovers and smirks at Naruto

"HA, it would take more than a banana skin to defeat me" smirks Mizuki until he notices a strange shadow and a strange whistling "What the…"

BONG!

A Grand Piano fell from the sky and crushed Mizuki like a pancake, as the ANBU arrives to see Naruto playing the piano in the forest.

"Uzumaki, where's the traitor?" said the ANBU leader

Naruto points at the blood seeping out from under the piano, causing the ANBU squad to vomit in their masks. Naruto finishes by plays the ending of the Looney Tunes.

"THAT'S ALL FOLKS!" shouts Naruto in a crazy way

(Flashback ends)

The incident spreads to the citizens, they truly nicknamed him the "Shinobi Prankster" thanks to his lethal pranks and no one would like to mess with him, especially the last Uchiha and Dog-boy.

Naruto doesn't really care what people think, they called him a demon before, it's like his reputation would make things worse. Naruto sat down on his chair; the students moved right back away from Naruto and prayed that they aren't in his team.

"Hello everyone, I would like to stay well done for passing the exams" said Iruka "You are now Genin, the first step of being shinobi of Konoha, you will eventually grow strong and become full-fledged shinobi as the world of the shinobi is a dangerous one, so you must be full alert for any enemy ninjas from foreign nations. Now for the teams, Team 1…"

Hokage Tower

The Jonin instructors are all gathered, especially Kakashi as he is returned from therapy from that…incident 2 days ago. The Jonin are looking at a certain blonde that gained a terrifying reputation. They turned pale that they wished to NEVER be that psycho's sensei, well apart from one Jonin. Anko is praying to Kami that she would be Naruto's Sensei. That would scare everyone in Konoha, Anko and Naruto paired in a team would…well you know what I mean.

Ninja Academy

"… Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha…"

Sasuke turned pale as he looks at Naruto in fear as he heard of the Mizuki incident.

"…Sakura Haruno…"

Sakura chants "please not Naruto" and prays to Kami to not put him on the team, there was a small pause, the pause his killing them. Sasuke and Sakura's heart pounds wildly in fear as Naruto slowly turns his head, pulling a sadistic grin at them, like they are staring at the devil himself.

"…and Sai"

"YES!" shouts Sakura in relief ad tears of happiness in her eyes, Kami praised her for not putting Naruto in her team.

"Hn" is all Sasuke could say, in reality he was relieved that Naruto is not in his team.

"Your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" said Iruka "Now for Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga…"

_Please be Naruto-kun_ Hinata mentally praying for Naruto to be in her team, she doesn't care as long as Naruto is in her team.

"…Kiba Inuzuka…"

Kiba gulps as there is one name to be called; Naruto turns his head at Kiba, giving him the evil grin at Kiba.

_Please Kami anyone but NOT NARUTO! _Mentally screams Kiba as he is scared shitless.

"…And Shino Aburame"

_YES! _Thought Kiba

_NO! _Mentally cries Hinata

"Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi" said Iruka as he looks at the list and turned pale in fear "N-Now for team 9, which is a 2 man team"

_Kami forgive me _prayed Iruka in his mind

Naruto Uzumaki…"

"HOORAY!" shouts

"…Y-Your sensei will be *gulp* Anko Mirarashi"

"*GASP*" said the students in shock and pure terror, they heard of Anko and her reputation.

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" screams a terrified Student as he runs in terror and jumps out the window "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Everyone scream in terror too except Naruto, paper flies in the air and some are fighting against each other, a random student hold a book titled T_o Serve Ninjas _

"It's a cookbook, IT'S A COOKBOOK!" screams the student pushing the book in someone's face

Then suddenly someone smashes through the window causing everyone to be quiet, she is wearing a beige trench coat, ninja netting and short orange shorts. She also has purple hair that resembles a pineapple and a grin that would scare Satan to death.

"Here I am, Konoha's psycho bitch Anko Mitarashi has arrived" said Anko

"You're early Anko" said Iruka

Anko sweat drops at her habit of being early.

"Anyway you're welcome to take Naruto" said Iruka "He's scaring the students away"

_Actually the thought of you and Naruto as a dream would be their worst nightmare _thought Iruka as he imagine the chaos those 2 would cause.

"Alright kid, let's go" said Anko as she leaves by window.

Naruto nods and leaves the academy, smashing through the window, Iruka groans at this.

_Great, now Konoha's gonna pray for mercy from those 2, may Kami have mercy on us _thought Iruka "Alright… team 10…"

Team 9 meeting spot, A.K.A the forest of death

Naruto and Anko arrive at the designated meeting spot (for them of actually), Training Ground 44 also known as the **Forest of Death MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….**

***Thunder BOOMS!***

…Anyway the 2 man team beings by introducing themselves.

"Okay, I'll go first in case you don't understand the program, my name is Anko Mitarashi, my like are Dango, snakes and looking sexy, my dislikes are prejudice bastards, a certain snake and a certain favoritist pervert that has a habit for being late…ooh if I ever cross path with him BAM"

Academy roof

Kakashi starts to get cold chill running down his spine and felt a disturbance.

_*Shudder, I better because who I cross paths with_ thought Kakashi

The Forest of Death

"…my hobbies are hanging out with my friend Kurenai-chan, eating dango and scaring the living shit out of people. And my dreams for the future…"

Anko then blushes at this and decided not to speak it.

"Okay blondie, you're next" said Anko

Naruto clears his throat and begins his introduction

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, also known to my enemies "the Shinobi Prankster", my likes are Ramen, Pranks and hitting on the ladies but don't confuse my with those perverts. My dislikes are perverts, rapists and people with no sense of humor." Said Naruto growling like a mad dog at his dislikes and clamed down to continue introduction

Training Ground 7

Kakashi and Sasuke sneezes loudly and felt a cold shiver running down their spines

_Someone here to get me _thought Kakashi and Sasuke in terror

Forset of Death

"…my hobbies are causing pranks, making pranks, training, and doing more pranks, my dreams for the future is to **BRING TERROR TO THOSE WHO WRONGED ME, MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA**…Oh and be Hokage as well"

_Oh I'm gonna like him _thought Anko

"Okay, we'll forget the genin regulations of testing your team work since you and I know that were a perfect team" said Anko "We'll do a personal mission that involves a Cyclops, a banshee, a homo, and some freaky kid talking about his dick."

"A.K.A Team 7, right?" said Naruto

"That's right, we are gonna humiliate them like you did to that bitch Danzo" said Anko "And believe me, you are a GENIUS"

"Why thank you" said Naruto "Any ideas?"

"Why ask me, you're to professional" said Anko

Naruto thought about it and then a light bulb flashed under his head as he had an Idea.

"I got it, bit will involve Kurenai" said Naruto "Tell me, does she hate Kakashi?"

"Oh you have no Idea" said Anko "Why you ask?"

"All we need is a most terrifying Genjustsu and I mean a terrifying one for Kakashi" said Naruto "Then another one for Sasuke about his renegade brother rushing towards him and…permanently ending the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Death for Sakura and…Sai is a mystery but I'll think of something"

Anko nods at this.

"Okay, once Kurenai is done with her team.I'll have a talk with her" said Anko "Alright you're dismissed, see you tomorrow morning"

"Hai, Anko-sensei" said Naruto in respect before he vanishes in a puff of smoke.

In the streets of Konoha

Naruto appeared in the middle of the street, scaring everyone. Naruto shrugs it and searches for Sai; he can't humiliate him if he doesn't anything about him. He waits for Team 7 to leave their training grounds. Obviously they passed the genin exam due the fact the council wanted their precious Uchiha to pass. He sees Kakashi dismiss them; Sai waits for his teammates and Sensei to leave first and then leaves. Naruto follows Sai and to avoid suspicion he transforms into Sai's shadow, the shadow giggles evilly as it follows Sai.

Dark Ally

Sai enters the dark alley, waiting for someone. Naruto remains quiet to see what Sai is up to, then someone enters the ally, it's Danzo. He is still pissed off and cautious at Naruto thanks to the incident with Mizuki. Sai bows at Danzo with loyalty, Naruto smirks at this as he now has an idea for a prank for Sai. He will do anything for Danzo and I mean ANYTHING.

"Report" said Danzo

"Danzo-sama, Sasuke passed the exams" said Sai

"Excellent, everything is according to plan, the council will pleased about this" said Danzo "I am glad for once that Sarutobi made a wise decision of not putting that "Demon" in his team"

"I wouldn't be sure, you know who his sensei is now" said Sai "smiling" at Danzo

"Stop that smile Sai, you are a ninja. Emotions are for weaklings" said Danzo angrily "I'm still pissed off at my men making a fool of themselves during the festivities, dancing around, thinking they are in a party"

"But Danzo-sama, they were in a party, celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi" said Sai

"Enough excuses, return to you duties tomorrow and if that "Demon" plans on interfering, I'll make him suffer" said Danzo as he leaves.

"Hai Danzo-sama" bows Sai as he too leaves

As Sai and Danzo left the ally, Naruto returns from his shadow form and grins like a Cheshire Cat. Oh he has a prank for Sai and he'll record it and sent it on the internet, it will be his greatest prank ever.

Dango stand

Anko enters her favorite Dango stand with her good friend Kurenai. Like Anko, she too hates Kakashi, for being a pervert and never takes his shinobi duties seriously.

"So Anko-chan, what do you need of me?" said Kurenai

Anko pulls a sadistic grin that would bring Orochimaru to shame.

"How would you like to teach Kakashi's team a lesson?" said Anko

**Cliffhanger**

**The plot thickens, Naruto will create a multi prank on his new victims: Team 7, they will suffer their most fears, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**OOOOOH, SOMEBODY STOP HIM!**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

The Shinobi Prankster

A/N: This is a request Fanfic for themask501, I love the movie and I accept this request as a fan of The Mask… OH SOMEBODY STOP ME!

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Naruto or the Mask**

**Warning: this chapter may contain minor Yaoi and Yuri scenes that are ****offensive to Homophobes…you know what, FUCK OFF HOMOPHOBES!**

Chapter 5: The Ultimate prank on Team 7

Next Day

Naruto is asleep in his bed; he is actually planning ideas for the Ultimate prank for Team 7

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto, Kyuubi and Loki are discussing about the ultimate prank, they can't decide on 1000 Orochimarus going yaoi on Kakashi or tricking Kakashi on going to a gay club.

"Hmmm, Gay club?" asked Naruto

Kyuubi and Loki nods

"Okay, we'll place a genjutsu on the building, making the Cyclops think it's an _icha icha convention_ and BAM, he walked into our trap" said Naruto

"Perfect, we'll plant cameras in the club and send it on the internet" said Loki

"**Now what do you have on the Uchiha?"**

"Kurenai will place a genjutsu on Sasuke, it'll be on the woods…telling more will spoil it"

"Aw" pouted Loki "Please"

"Sorry" said Naruto until he hears his alarm beeping "Sorry guys, meeting adjourned"

Real world

The sun shines outside Naruto's window and wakes him up. He jumps out of bed to have a shower, he sings while he washes himself. He finishes the shower and starts to brush his teeth, he brushes them until they sparkle that would put Gai's to shame.

He leaves the bathroom while drying himself and walks to the wardrobe, he looks for something to wear

"Gay, Gay, Last week, maybe later" said Naruto as he looks for something to wear until "Here we go"

Naruto takes out his chosen clothing and gets dressed behind the covers (sorry to disappoint you ladies and gentlemen). Naruto leaves the covers to reveal in black ninja pants with kunai pouches strapped to his legs. Naruto polishes the metal plate of his Hitai-Ate and wraps it around his waist.

"Showtime" said Naruto evilly as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

Forset of Death

Naruto arrives at the usual training grounds, where he meets his sexy Jonin instructor and another Sexy Jonin Instructor that trains a beautiful angel that fell from Heaven.

"Ladies" bows Naruto in respect

"Such a gentleman, I thought they aren't any of those left" said Kurenai

Kurenai is a woman that believes that men are only dirty pervert that only care for one thing. But Naruto is different to the other men, he's respectful, honest and has a great sense of humor. She loves how he tortured Kakashi with that prank he pulled in Oct 10th. She and Anko laughed that that since it was posted on the internet.

"I hope you've got a prank ready to pull on those bitches" said Anko

"I have, but I think I have to leave Sai for while since he's a mystery to me" said Naruto until the area grew dark and sad violing music plays out of nowhere to give this scene a bit of sad drama "Sai is a boy who never experienced a good life, he never laughed, cried or smiled. He always wears that "Smile" so he could try how it's like to have emotions, than rather be an emotionless puppet of Danzo's ambitions"

After that, the drama scene ended and that caused Anko and Kurenai to cry at this.

"So you're sparing that poor boy?" said Kurenai

The suddenly the scene changed as Naruto smirks evilly

"Nah, I was just pulling your leg" chuckles Naruto "But seriously Sai is quite hard to prank and I can't prank a "robot", it just ruins the fun in the prank. Anyway, I've got a plan that you'll love to hear. Gather round"

Naruto whispers the plans for the ultimate prank, grins grew on the 2 kunoichi until they smile like Cheshire cats.

"So, what do you think?" said Naruto

"Love it" said the 2 Kunoichi

"Good, now let's get to work" said Naruto as he and the 2 sexy Kunoichi leaves the forest of death. The ultimate prank on Team 7 begins"

Team 7

"Okay, we'll stop for today" said Kakashi "You all go home and rest while I sent these reports to the Hokage"

"Hai" said Team 7 before they leave for home.

Kakashi

Kakashi arrives to the Hokage tower to send the mission reports to the Hokage, he ignores the hateful glares from Anko and Kurenai.

"Ah, Kakashi I hope your team are improving?" said Sarutobi

"Well, their teamwork might need improving but their process is doing fine" said Kakashi

"You mean the Uchiha's process is doing fine?" said Kurenai

Kurenai, you're just jealous that I get to train the "Last Uchiha" said Kakashi with a smirk under his mask

"Pfft, you can have him" said Kurenai "I still think the rumors are true"

"What rumors?" said Kakashi curious

"About Sasuke-teme is being gay" said Anko

Everyone except Kakashi laughs at that since they believed that the rumors were true.

"THAT'S A LIE!" shouts Kakashi

"Really, then explain why isn't he hitting on with the ladies then?" said Anko smirking at the Cyclops

"Sasuke was traumatized at the incident 8 years ago" said Kakashi

"Bullshit, we saw him eyeing those academy students BEFORE the massacre, the whole "Rebuilding the clan" was just bullshit to me"

"That rumor was created by that De…Idiot Naruto" said Kakashi

WHAM!

"YOU WATCH YOUR TONGUE HATAKE!" shouts Anko, who is being restrained by Kurenai

"ANKO, CONTROL YOURSELF" shouts Sarutobi surrounded in KI to seize this fight "Kakashi, I should demote you for this but since the council has personally assigned you (behind my back) to be the Uchiha's sensei, along with Miss Haruno and that mystery boy Sai.

Anko, I know that you hate Kakashi for disrespecting Naruto and also for disrespecting you for you misfortune, but I will not have you fighting in my office. Is that Understood?"

"Hai, Lord Hokage" said Anko sadly

Sarutobi nods at this and speaks to the Jonins

"As you all know, the Chunin Exams are coming soon, but they won't start for at least 5 months" said Sarutobi "Now since Naruto is only on a 2 man team, he won't be entering the incoming exams…"

Kakashi smirks at this, he hates Naruto for "killing" his sensei 13 years ago. Anko was about to protest when the wise Hokage continues speaking.

"…due to Mizuki's betrayal Naruto has stopped him and protected Konoha's secrets. For that I decided to promote him to Chunin, Anko will be assigned to be Naruto's new partner."

Anko laughs at Kakashi and gives him the middle finger.

"Lord Hokage, I must protest" said Kakashi "Naruto is not experienced enough to be Chunnin, he has terrible chakra control"

"Au contraire, Kakashi" said Anko "I took the liberty of "talking" to one of ROOT ANBU, with Sarutobi's permission of course and I found out that Naruto was being sabotaged. Naruto's chakra control rivals to a mid Chunnin, which explains his victory against Mizuki"

Kakashi scoffs at this decides to leave, Anko and Kurenai smirks evilly at this. Phase 1 on Naruto's ultimate prank has started.

Outside

Kakashi is now pissed off, Naruto just became Genin and already promoted as Chunnin. Sasuke is not gonna be pleased that the "Dobe" beat in to it. He decides to read his usual book but remembered that they were stolen and got replaced by Yaoi porn.

Then he noticed a sign that says: _Are you having urges? Can't find your favorite Icha Icha novel in a general book store? Then come visit Konoha's Icha Icha convention, buy and read novels that were sold out years ago. And also meet the genius of Icha Icha, Jiraiya the toad sage._

"OMG!" shouts Kakashi in excitement as he follows the signs that lead him to the building.

He arrives at the building that they are holding the Icha Icha convention. He enters the building in excitement, Naruto and the 2 sexy kunoichi appears from the shadows. Kurenai shouts "Kai" to release the genjutsu. It was not an Icha Icha Convention, there never was. It was in fact a gay bar called "the Kunai", Naruto giggles evilly as he barricades the entrance doors until he sees a group of gay, off duty shinobi heading for the bar.

"Sorry guys, full up" said Naruto as he closes the door

"Aw" said the male shinobi in a disappointment until…

"Oh why not, the more the merrier" said Naruto as he opens the doors

The groups rushes in with excitement when they entered, Naruto stops one so he can talk to him

"There's a guy with silver hair and wearing a mask, he's really shy and cute looking so don't let him leave the club until you all give him a good time" said Naruto

"Sure thing" said the gay shinobi as he enters the club to tell his "friends" about Kakashi

"Phase 1 completed" said Naruto as he and the 2 sexy Kunoichi leaves to get their next victim…Sakura Haruno.

Sakura

Sakura is fantasying about her getting married with Sasuke Uchiha and making Naruto her slave for eternity. She giggles at this and hugs a miniature Sasuke plush that she made when she was a little girl. Sometimes she writes SasuSaku fanfics on the internet, her reviews weren't that good as some mostly read SasuNaru Yoai fanfics. Sakura turned pale at this and turned off her computer and starts to vomit at the thought, she even hates the NaruSaku fanfics and SakuIno Yuri fanfics that made her vomit even more. (Total bitch, isn't she?)

KNOCK

KNOCK

Sakura snap out of her fantasy of her having nonstop sex with Sasuke (Oookay) and heads for the door. She opens it to reveal Sasuke blushing.

"Er Sakura, c-could you w-walk with me into the woods so I can a…ask you s-something?" said Sasuke shyly and blushing wildly that even Hinata's would compare to.

"Sure" said Sakura as she leaves her house, locks the door and walks with Sasuke, they arrived into the woods. "So, what do you want to ask me, Sasuke-kun"

"Well, I came to ask you some advice" said Sasuke still blushing "I know this someone I like…"

Sakura blushes wildly, could Sasuke be talking about her?

"…but I'm not sure if that person likes me" said Sasuke "Sakura, can you help me with some advice?"

"Sasuke, that person does like, hell even loves you" said Sakura

"You think so?" said Sasuke blushing

"That's right, and that person is right…here" said Sakura as she comes closer to kiss Sasuke until

"SASUKE!"

Sai appears and gives Sasuke a hug on the back, with his arms around his waist.

"SAI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" shouts Sakura

"The real question is what the hell you are doing with my boyfriends?" said Sai

"B-Boyfriend?" said Sakura in shock

"That's right, he and I are a couple" said Sasuke as he slowly kisses Sai. Then they start to make out. "Oh Sai-kun"

"Sasuke-chan" moans Sai

Sakura got paralyzed in shock, fear and pure disappointment, her true love is gay and with Sai.

"AAAAGGGHHHHH!" screams Sakura as she faints

On top of the tree, Naruto was recording the whole thing with his dvd recorder, he releases the genjutsu to show that Sasuke and Sai was in fact Kurenai and Anko still making out. Naruto blushes at this scenery; he shifted his eyes around him and decides to write this scene out. (Jiraiya, you should be proud).

Kurenai and Anko are still making out without even know the Genjutsu was dispelled. Until they opened their eyes and broke from their long kiss, they hear Naruto clearing his throat to get their attention.

"So…are you 2 like this?" said Naruto

"Well, Anko-chan does get lonely at night" said Kurenai blushing and looking away in embarrassment. Kurenai is in fact bisexual but she's more in it with other women than men, plus they're more exciting than men, in Kurenai's point of view.

"You like what you see?" winks Anko at her student

"Oh I love, I loved it so much that I wrote the scene" said Naruto as he shows them the notebook with Yuri details on them. "Anyway, phase 2 is completed. Now for the main event, Heh heh heh heh"

The 2 sexy kunoichi laughs evilly as they and the Shinobi prankster pulls the finale of this ultimate prank on their last victim…Sasuke Uchiha. MWA HA HA HA HA HA.

Sasuke

Sasuke is still his Gay Emo self (gotten a death glare by Sasuke for writing that, but it's worth it ;D), Anyway, Sasuke is heading back to his pampered, 5-star apartment filled with posh expensive furniture and 56 inch plasma screen TV. (Grr I hate him so much)

Sasuke sat down on his couch and watches some TV, then he heard someone knocking on his door. He opens it to reveal Sakura, but she's not alone. A huge group of Kunoichi is with her for one reason: to have Sasuke in them.

"Sakura, what are you do…"

"Shh, relax Sasuke-kun" said Sakura seductively as she pushes Sasuke on the couch and sitting on of him "We can't stand you being alone; you have a lot of work to do"

"And that is?" said Sasuke blushing

Sakura came closer to his left ear and whispers

"Clan restoration"

Sasuke starts to blush even more, his hed feels lighter than before (Oh shit, his hair's a duck *Gunshot and painful quack*…AH I'm kidding) He is getting a HUGE group of woman having a piece of him and giving him what he want's…rebuilding the Uchiha Clan.

"Then have me ladies" said Sasuke grinning perversely

"I'm afraid I won't allow that, foolish little brother"

Out the window, Itachi Uchiha appeared and dashes towards Sasuke. Sasuke (fully naked by the ravenous fan-girls) is pinned to the wall.

"I-Itachi-what are you doing here?" said Sasuke

Itachi draws out his Kunai and lowers it towards "Lil Sasuke"

"I won't have the Uchiha Clan restored" said Itachi "Sorry about that, but…IT'S BUSSINESSS!"

After that Sasuke's manhood and chance of restoring his clan is permanently gone, thanks to Itachi castrating him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screams Sasuke in a now high pitched voice before he faints from being castrated.

Itachi starts to laugh evilly before a poof of smoke appeared and vanishes to reveal Naruto. The Fangirls are in fact shadow clones in henges and….well I thing it's time for Naruto's Prank tips….

**Naruto's**** Prank tips**

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki: the Shinobi Prankster" said Naruto "And I welcome you to Naruto's Prank tips. Now let's beging the steps of how this ultimate prank is possible.

Research (No Jiraiya, not that kind)

(Jiraiya: T_T)

Anyway, we all research on the victim's likes and hobbies, then their nightmares.

Preparation

Now that we got the information, we start prepare for the prank. For example, Kakashi is obsessed in Yuri porn and Icha Icha, he hates Yaoi…"

Meanwhile

Kakashi is running away from a group of Ninja who "want to know him".

"Aw, don't run away Kashi-kun" said a gay shinobi "We won't bite…hard"

"HELP!" screams Kakashi until he was caught by cowboy's lasso.

"You're not going anywhere, pretty boy" said the cowboy with a hint of rape in his eyes.

"AGGGHHHHHH!" screams Kakashi as he bring pulled by the group of rampant shinobi.

Back at Naruto's prank tips

"Hi and welcome back, now to explain how this is possible, As I explained about Kakashi, Sakura is obsessed in Sasuke and HATES it when someone gets in her way, I also heard she's a homophobe (the bitch). So I asked Kurenai-sensei and Anko-sensei as Sasuke and Sai. Now for Sasuke, I've done a little info gathering and I heard that his family was massacred by his elder brother Itachi. The duckass Emo is so obsessed in revenge and restoring the clan, I decided to treat him at first by making some shadow clones put henges on them to pose as the…ugh… Uchiha Fanclub and seduce him, I was Itachi so no I'm not gay. Anyway I posed a Itachi which I mentioned, barged in and "Castrated" him. I didn't really castrate the Emo, I planted "crotch-chomper" bear trap there"

Naruto shows Sasuke unconscious with a bear trap between his legs (Ouch).

"So that ends the session of Naruto's prank tips, see you next time" said Naruto as he leaves the show.

Show ends

Next day

Team 7 were all gathered in their meeting place, Sakura looks like a wreak, giving evils at Sai for stealing and corrupting her Sasuke. Kakashi is shivering in fright as he was nearly raped by horny shinobi. Sasuke tried not to move as possible as he is in terrible pain between the legs, he was relived that his manhood is still there but the bad news (for him) is that he might not reproduce sons or daughters. Sai arrives with a smile on his face, not the "smile" but a real smile, he was given a box that contains art tools like, paintbrushes, craft knives and pencils.

"Morning" said Sai cheerfully "Wonderful day"

The other team 7 glares hatefully at Sai, causing him to sweat drop and wear his fake smile to hide his scared face.

"What's so wonderful about it, thief" spat Sakura as she thinks Sai stole Sasuke from her

_Okay, now I know what fear feels like and I better run _thought Sai as he legs from a rather pissed off Sakura

"GET BACK HERE!" shouts Sakura furiously

Council

The Shinobi clan leaders (except Hiashi since he is still pissed off about the prank Naruto played on his clan. But who gives a fuck) are all laughing at the latest prank on the internet, the prank that involves Kakashi in a gay bar, Sakura found out that Sasuke is gay and Sasuke was "castrated" by Itachi. The civilian council was pissed off about this, especially the witch, Lady Haruno, seeing her precious daughter being own'ed in a prank. Sarutobi laughs like this that he almost had a heart attack.

Danzo is growling at this, first he made himself look a fool, then Hiashi and now team 7.

_I must stop this…but how? _Thought Danzo

The laughter seizes as Sarutobi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now, meeting is on session on the subject of promoting Naruto Uzumaki" said Sarutobi

"DENIED!" shouts the civilian council

"Sorry but this is a SHINOBI matter" said Tsume who is wiping the tears from the huge amount of laughter she produced "So the civilian vote doesn't count"

"But you can't be serious, he's a demo…

The civilian council member never finished his sentence when his head got decapitated by the ANBU under Sarutobi's command. Blood was everywhere, the Shinobi council didn't flinch as they experienced this before.

"Anyway, I place my vote on the young lad" said Choza still laughing at the prank

"Aye" said Shikaku

"Me too" said Inoichi

"The kid's got talent" said Tsume

"It can be useful against enemies, including the comedy in them" said Shibi

"I vote against this" said Hiashi

"Well 4 votes for Naruto beats 1 against him" said Sarutobi "Then it's settled, Naruto Uzumaki is hereby promoted as Chunnin of Konoha

"_Drat, how can that demon be so good, his reputation even scared my ROOT ANBU to death, literally__? _ Thought Danzo until he thought of an idea and smirks evilly _if Hiashi agrees to this then we'll dispose of the brat…permanently Heh heh heh _

**Cliffhanger**

**Team 7 OWN'D, I hope you like it. Danzo has a master plan to dispose of Naruto, what will it be? I decided that Naruto is promoted to Chunnin so he can do C-B rank missions, but with Anko as his team mate, he might do A-S rank missions.**

**OOOOH, SOMEBODY STOP HIM!**

**Bye**


End file.
